Ghostbusters (2016): Original Motion Picture Score
The Ghostbusters (2016): Original Motion Picture Score features the compositions of Theodore Shapiro for Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) and was released on July 8, 2016. Development On June 2, 2016, the score was reported to release on July 8, 2016 and featured a cover used for EMPIRE's June 2016 issue. Ghostbusters HQ "Ghostbusters 2016 Soundtrack Release Date and Details" 6/2/16 On June 7, 2016, a new cover and track listing was revealed. Ghostbusters News "Cover art + track listing revealed for Ghostbusters film score" 6/7/16 Track Listing 1. The Aldridge Mansion 2. The Garrett Attack 3. Never Invited 4. Distinct Human Form 5. The Universe Shall Bend 6. Subway Ghost Attack 7. Ghost Girl 8. Mannequins 9. Ghost In a Box 10. Dr. Heiss 11. Ley Lines 12. Pester The Living 13. I Will Lead Them All 14. The Power of Patty Compels You 15. The Fourth Cataclysm 16. Balloon Parade 17. Battle of Times Square 18. Entering The Mercado 19. Behemoth 20. Into The Portal 21. NY Heart GB Credits VOCALISTS * VOCALISTS: Steve Amerson, Beth Andersen, Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Leanna Brand, Aleta Braxton, Reid Bruton, Elin Carlson, Alvin Chea, Omar Crook, Tim Davis, Monique Donnelly, Amy Fogerson, Michael Geiger, Arnold Livingston Geis, Debbie Gleason, Will Goldman, Christine Guter, Ayana Haviv, Elissa Johnston, Shawn Kirchner, Lesley Leighton, Sarah Lynch, Donna Medine, Alice Kirwan Murray, Bobbi Page, Hila Plitmann, Karen Whipple Schnurr, Fletcher Sheridan, Suzanne Waters, Baraka May Williams. ORCHESTRA * VIOLINS: Roger Wilkie (concertmaster), Julie Gigante (principal 2nd), Jackie Brand, Neel Hammond, Tereza Stanislav, Bruce Dukov, Sarah Thornblade, Tammy Hatwan, Natalie Leggett, Josefina Vergara, Alyssa Park, Lucia Micarelli, Mark Robertson, Katia Popov, Nina Evtuhov, Eun Mee Ahn, Erik Arvinder, Kevin Kumar, Maia Jasper White, Sara Parkins, Grace Oh, Songa Lee, Charlie Bisharat, Ben Powell, Yelena Yegoryan, Darius Campo, Irina Voloshina, Carol Pool, Katie Sloan, Christian Hebel, Ina Veli, Marisa Kuney, Paul Henning, Neli Nikolaeva. * VIOLAS: Brian Dembow (1st), Matt Funes, Andrew Duckles, David Walther, Erik Rynearson, Luke Maurer, Carolyn Riley, Keith Greene, Caroline Buckman, Lynne Richburg, Shawn Mann, Jeanie Lim, Rob Brophy. * CELLOS: Andrew Shulman (1st), Dennis Karmazyn, Tim Loo, Giovanna Clayton, Vanessa Freebairn Smith, Steve Erdody, Trevor Handy, Charles Tyler, Laszlo Mezo, Alisha Bauer, Joon Sung Jun, Eric Byers, Ross Gasworth, Armen Ksajikian. * BASSES: Mike Valerio (1st), Drew Dembowski, Ed Meares, Geoff Osika, Oscar Hidalgo, Chris Kollgaard, Eric Shetzen. * FLUTES: Heather Clark (1st), Jenni Olson, Ben Smolen. * OBOES: Lara Wickes (1st), Leslie Reed. * CLARINETS: Stuart Clark (1st), Don Foster. * BASSOONS: Rose Corrigan (1st), Ken Munday, Anthony Parnther. * FRENCH HORNS: Dylan Hart (1st), Mark Adams, Steve Becknell, Daniel Kelley, Jenny Kim, Laura Brenes, Allen Fogle, Teag Reaves, Andrew Bain, Mike McCoy, Greg Roosa. * TRUMPETS: Jon Lewis (1st), Dan Rosenboom, Rob Schaer. * TROMBONES: Alex Iles (1st), Steve Holtman, Phil Keen, Bill Reichenbach. * TUBA: Doug Tornquist. * PERCUSSION: Alan Estes (1st), Wade Culbreath, Brian Kilgore, Dan Greco. * TIMPANI: Greg Goodall. * PIANO/CELESTE: Randy Kerber. * HARP: JoAnn Turovsky. * BASS GUITARS: Mike Valerio, Lance Morrison. * DRUMS: John Robinson, Matt Laug. * PIPE ORGAN: Christoph Bull. * KEYBOARDS: Zac Rae. OTHER * EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF MUSIC FOR SONY PICTURES: Lia Vollack. * SCORE PRODUCED BY: Paul Feig and Theodore Shapiro. * SUPERVISING ORCHESTRATOR: John Ashton Thomas. * ORCHESTRATIONS BY: Pete Anthony, Rick Giovinazzo, Mark Graham, Randy Kerber. * ORCHESTRA CONDUCTOR: Mark Graham. * MUSIC CONTRACTOR: Gina Zimmitti. * VOCAL CONTRACTOR: Edie Lehmann Boddicker. * MUSIC RECORDED AND MIXED BY: Chris Fogel. * MUSIC PREPARATION: JoAnn Kane Music Service. * HEAD OF MUSIC PREPARATION: Mark Graham. * LIBRARIANS: Greg Jamrok, Andrew Hauschild, Victor Pesavento, Josef Zimmerman. * MUSIC EDITOR: Erica Weis. * SCORE RECORDIST: Kevin Globerman. * SCORE EDITOR: David Channing. * SCORE PROGRAMMING: Chris Lane. * MUSIC RECORDED AT: The Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studios; ELBO Studios. * SCORE MIXED AT: ELBO Studios. * SONY SCORING CREW: Adam Michalak, David Marquette and Greg Dennen. * ASSISTANT MIX ENGINEER: John Witt Chapman. * ASSISTANT RECORDING ENGINEER: Ryan McClure. * ASSISTANT TO MR. SHAPIRO: Nathan Matthew David. * ALBUM MASTERED BY: Gavin Lurssen at Lurssen Mastering. * ART DIRECTION & DESIGN: Jen Tindal. * BOOKLET EDITING & DESIGN: WLP Ltd. * SONY CLASSICAL LICENSING: Mark Cavell. * SONY CLASSICAL PRODUCT DEVELOPMENT: Guido Eitberger. * THEODORE SHAPIRO WOULD LIKE TO THANK: Paul Feig, Brent White, Lia Vollack, Raul Perez, Jessie Henderson, Amy Pascal, Ivan Reitman, Sam Schwartz, Spitfire Audio, Joanna, Kate and Julian. All tracks (except 4, 9, 11, 15, 17 and 18) composed by Theodore Shapiro and published by Twenty Fifteen Boulevard Music, Inc. (BMI), admin. by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC. Tracks 4, 9, 11, 15, 17 and 18 composed by Ray Parker, Jr., and Theodore Shapiro and published by Twenty Fifteen Avenue Music, Inc. (ASCAP) and Twenty Fifteen Boulevard Music, Inc. (BMI), admin. by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC. Motion picture artwork © 2016 CTMG. All rights reserved. ® 2016 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., under exclusive license to Sony Music Entertainment. See Also *Ghostbusters (2016): Original Motion Picture Soundtrack References Gallery GB2016 Score Album Rear.jpg|Rear Cover GB2016 Score Album Disc.png|Disc GB2016 Score Album Booklet1.jpg|Booklet Pages 1-2 GB2016 Score Album Booklet2.jpg|Booklet Pages 3-4 GB2016 Score Album Booklet3.jpg|Booklet Pages 5-6 GB2016 Score Album Booklet4.png|Booklet Pages 7-8 GB2016 Score Album Booklet5.jpg|Booklet Pages 9-10 GB2016 Score Album Booklet6.jpg|Booklet Page 11 GB2016 Score Album Inside Rear.jpg|Inside Rear (Under Disc) GB2016 Score Album Security Sticker1.jpg|Booklet Rear, Inside Rear, Disc in opened/dismantled case (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Score Album Security Sticker2.jpg|Anti-Theft/Security Sticker on Inside Rear artwork (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Score Album Press Release1.png|Press Release, Page 1 GB2016 Score Album Press Release2.png|Press Release, Page 2 GB2016 Score Album Preliminary Cover.jpg|Preliminary Front Cover Category:Music